Odd Wizard Out
by RonskyStorm
Summary: Meet Sersus, he never knew his real parents but was taken in by a certain red and brown haired family. He finds that he's a wizard like the rest of his adopted family and is going to Hogwarts. He wants more than anything than to know of his true parents past but he may get more than he bargined for. Please Review! I'll get down on my hands and knees! Please Review!


It was raining outside. Not just raining however, it was thunder storming like hundreds of mice running across the roof of his home. Sersus always loved these kinds of days; he got to sit in his room and play chess against Finnigan. Finnigan was his pal through thick and thin. He was a Crow and he seemed to have this intelligence to his eyes and he showed it too. He and Finnigan would always play chess in his spare time. When he wasn't reading or drawing in his notebook. Sersus loved rainy days the most because it would always throw finnigan off his game and he could beat him in three turns.

Finnigan squaked as a knock over his king.

"Checkmate." I say confidently. Finnigan rolls his eyes. Ever since I was young, finnigan was there for me. When I was younger, I imagined finnigan could talk and I became a habit. Our conversations would always be very sarcastic. Finnigan was giving me the death glare and I sigh.

"What is it now." I ask.

_You know you're not playing me at your best when It's raining. _He seems to respond but I know its only a trick of the mind.

"Yeah, I know. Why is that anyway?"

_All I can think about is the raindrops. Always going, drop…. drop… drop….. It reminds me of Chinese water torture. _

"Really? Hm. Okay then want to play another-" I am cut off by my mom calling.

"Sersus! Dinner!" she calls. I sigh.

"Be down in a minute!"

"That's what you said an hour ago!" She calls coming up the stairs and eventually coming into my room. My "mom's" name is Hermione Weasley. She isn't my real mom, I never met either of my parents. I was abandoned long ago and Mr. Weasley, my "Dad", happened to find me one rainy evening. He brought me home and they decided to keep me. They actually found me on their doorstep.(I know I think its cliche too.) In the basket was me, a card with my name on it and a necklace with an odd stone. They took me in and raised me as their own. I became apart of the family and I loved being there. Some later years when I was 8, i found Finnigan out in the rain with a broken wing. I took him in and gave him a home for the night. Oddly enough his wing was fixed when I checked on him the next morning. I thought he would fly off but he stayed. Maybe he liked me or, more likely, he liked the idea of being fed everyday. My mom snaps her fingers in front of my face to snap me out of my day dream.

"Oh. Sorry." I say.

"You will be if you don't get down there and eat."

"Ok. Ok. I was just playi-" I say but my mom cuts me off, again.

"I know, You were just playing chess with finnigan. That's what you always say Sersus."

"Well, he gets upset if I don't play with him everyday."

"I know, I know, you use the same argument everyday Sersus."

"Fine I will go down-" I hear a whoop of excitement from downstairs.

"I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Rose bursts into the room; looking extremely excited about something.

"Mom! Mom! I got my letter!" Rose exclaims. Ah. That's what all the excitement is about. Rose got her letter from hogwarts. Well I guess I'm a muggle, just great. Now what will mom and dad be proud of? I sigh.

"That's great! I'm so excited for you!" Mom says

"Yeah well… I'll be over-" Once again, cut off but by a different set of means. An owl just slammed into my window. I go over and open it. The owl flies in and drops a letter on my lap. I get so excited I almost yelp for joy, actually; I do.

"Mom! I'm a wizard! I'm just like you and Rose and dad!" My mom is so surprised and looks so happy.

"Honey, that's brilliant!"

"Well don't just stand there, open it!" Rose says. I turn the letter over and pull open the envelope. I pull out a letter and open it and begin to read it:

Dear Mr. Sersus Weasley,

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. We have provided a list of supplies that you will need for the school year. You will depart on September 1st on the Hogwarts express on platform 9 and 3/4s. We hope to see you at hogwarts this year._

_Signed,_

_Aberforth Dumbledore, head of hogwarts._

"Huh that's weird."

"What is it"

"They called me Sersus Weasley. But my last name isn't weasley." I say confused. Mom looks a little hurt and I realize what mom could have interpreted. "Oh mom! No I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't trade this life for anything, I love you, dad, Rose and Hugo. It's just my last name is the last thing that's close to my real parents, not the good ones, but you know. Sorry, mom." I smile apologetically. Mom smiles back and that shine of cleverness returns to her eyes. She comes and hugs me.

"I know Seri, (that's the nickname mom gave to me)."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too." She says and I hear Rose gag.

"Enough with the gooey love stuff, god you people make me sick." she says.

"Not my fault I'm the sensitive one in the family."

"Not my fault that you look like a Native american commando." I sign exasperated. Rose always gets onto me about that. I always wear Cargo shorts, hiking boots, a plain tee and a army jacket. I also have this red-brown tan to me that makes me look like a Native American in addition to my dirty blond hair and grey-brown eyes. She came up with that name when I started wearing that everyday. She also claims that Finnigan is my animal protector and I just facepalm whenever she says that.

"Yeah well, whatever you say flame head." I say casually. I call john that because she has dad's hair. she's a ginger and the first time I said that, she took it literally. I watched her freak out for five minutes because she thought her head was literally on fire; we were six.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" she exclaims.

"Okay you two let's calm down, remember we have to go shopping for school supplies and you two need to get your energy."

"Yes mother…" We both say exasperated. Rose walks down the stairs and I'm about to walk down too but I pause.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll ever know my parents last name?"

"Hard to say, but you may one day."

"Okay, well off to dinner! Come on Finnigan!" I say. Finnigan flaps over to my arm. I turn to mom. "Did you make him corn?"

"Yes"

"Excellent." I say while Mom and I walk down the stairs. "Do you think I could bring Finnigan instead of an owl?"

"I don't know if they'll allow it but they've been A bit lenient on the rules lately about birds. But I'm not sure if Finnigan is strong enough to carry packages."

"Don't count him out yet mom. Watch this." I say and turn to finnigan.

"Can you please go grab, "Professor Longbottoms guide to herbology"? Finnigan nods and flaps off.

"Sersus that's like a twenty pound book. Are you sure he can carry it?" I am about to answer but Finnigan returns with the book. He drops it in my arms and lands on my shoulder. "Wow he's stronger than he looks. I guess if he can carry heavy items; you could bring him." My mom says.

"Yes!" I shout. I hear a door close downstairs. Dad's home.

"Now run off to dinner, Dad will want to hear about your letter."

"Right! See you at dinner!" I run down the stair with Finnigan but first I ask Finnigan to return the book. I swear he gave me the death glare but he did it anyways. As Finnigan returns, I run down the stair to go tell dad the exciting news before Rose does.


End file.
